Connection: Ghostly Guardians
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Ken's parents and Daisuke's parents both die in a mysterious car crash, Jun and Osamu are called from their graves and resting places in the Seireitei to become the Ghostly Guardians of Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji. Soon after the events of their parents' deaths, Malomyotismon resurfaces to tell what happened to TK and Kari. Rated M for content in Ch 2.
1. The Errors

Disclaimer: I don't own Daisuke Motomiya or Ken Ichijouji or Digimon in general. Those belong to Akiyoshi Hongo. I do own my OCs. I don't own Pokémon either. If I _did_ own Digimon, DaiKen and Takouji would be canon. Oh and the series would be uncut entirely.

Warning! Explicit Yaoi content ahead! If you don't like this stuff, then go hit that back button on the upper left-hand corner! Shoo!

Otherwise... Without further ado... On with the show!

Ken's PoV

Looking around in the café, a Starbucks right in Newington, New Hampshire, I looked around and found Daisuke sitting in the chair across from me. I noticed Veemon's eyebrow twitching and noticed something was wrong. Wormmon's antennae were sticking up as well and it startled me when Wormmon suddenly jumped into my lap.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" I asked, looking at Wormmon.

Wormmon sniffed the air and pointed a claw at my laptop.

"Ken-kun, there's something up with the internet. There are all kinds of 502 errors showing up on your laptop." Wormmon said, looking at the 502 errors.

I looked at my computer and sure enough, there were more 502 errors than you could shake a stick at.

"Ken-chan, I think that there's some kind of Digimon on the loose. Want to go investigate?" Daisuke asked, looking at me.

I nodded and I opened my laptop and clicked a mysterious application.

"DigiPort, open! Let's get Digital! Digital World Connection: Online! Login Credentials: Correct and Verified. Connection Complete! Digital World Outfits: Activate! DigiModify! Hermes' Winged Boots!" Daisuke and I said, sliding a card across our Digivices.

"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution!" I shouted, and Daisuke and I slid the card for Digivolution up the Digivice.

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!" Wormmon exclaimed, spinning around.

"LadyVeemon Digivolve to... LadyExVeemon!" LadyVeemon said, spinning around.

"Daisuke-kun, I don't see anything from the air." LadyExVeemon said, turning around to Daisuke.

"Hmm, Ken-kun, I don't see anything either. Are you sure there's something wrong here in the Digital World? Or was there just a false alarm?" Stingmon asked, looking at me.

"I think it was just a false alarm or perhaps a prank set up by my brother's ghost. It's likely he was trying to fool us." I said, beginning to sweatdrop.

Suddenly, I noticed a sweatdrop fall from my forehead and I knew there was something supernatural going on. A ghostly finger soon found its way onto my shoulder and I shivered.

"H-huh?! Who's there?!" I shouted turning around.

The ghostly finger was taken off of my shoulder and a familiar figure appeared. Suddenly, the figure revealed himself, having blue hair like my own, only his was slightly lighter in shade but very similar to my own, blue-purple eyes like my own, and he wore a familiar pair of square-shaped glasses. I recognized the figure instantly.

"Sam?! What are you doing here?" I asked, hugging my elder brother.

"Otouto, I've come to tell you important news. Kami-sama has allowed me to live in your world as a ghost but there's a set of rules. One, I can't turn invisible because mom and dad need to be able to see me at all times. Two, I have to babysit you three times a week while Jun's coming over to our house for our dates. Three, because Jun and I are dating, you've got to be on your best behaviour, even when your boyfriend is around. Four, mom and dad passed away two months ago and have asked me to take guardianship of you. Finally, you have to do what I ask when I ask you to do something. I know this is a lot to take in but mom and dad recently passed away and they have called on me to be your Ghostly Guardian." Sam said, looking at me.

"Sam, big brother... You baka! Why didn't you tell me anything about their deaths sooner?! And what's the big idea with all those 502 messages?!" I shouted, glaring at Sam with a slight smile on my face.

"Ha! I thought it'd be funny to see you get frustrated by my prank of endless 502 messages! As for the news about mama and papa, they only told me a few nights ago. The Seireitei, or the Soul Society's ruler, told me to tell you only until this point. Otouto, I'm a Soul Reaper. I help Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki with their work as Soul Reapers. That's why I couldn't tell you sooner. Soul Society policies prevented me from telling you right away, as much as I wanted to tell you right away so fucking badly." Sam said, doubling over in laughter but soon retaining a grim and serious expression.

"Aniki, why didn't you say anything about being part of the Soul Society or being a Soul Reaper up until now? Why did you hide this secret from me for so long?" I asked, looking at my oniisan.

Sam smiled briefly before hugging me with ghostly and boney fingers. "Otouto, I was forbidden from saying anything until about a week and a half ago. This was because of my initiation as a Soul Reaper, so I had to take an oath not to say anything for 1 month flat. A week and a half ago, the 1 month had finally ended but I wanted to give you a special surprise before telling you this sooner." Sam replied, smiling.

"Sam... Welcome home, oniisan." I said, hugging Sam and bursting into tears. Sam smiled, stroking my hair as I cried in happiness into his shirt.

"There there, little brother, it'll be alright. I'm back and this time, I'm not going anywhere without you by my side. Daisuke-kun, please, please take care of my little brother with me. I'm trusting you to be a good boyfriend and help me care for him. Welcome to the family. Daisuke-kun." Sam said, looking at Daisuke with a pleased expression.

"Well, as the new member of the family, I vow to help our family as best I can." Daisuke said, smiling.

 _With Ken's parents dead and Sam returning to the world of the living as a ghost to look after Ken, how will Sam Ichijouji readjust to life in their old home again? The next episode premieres soon! Tune in next week!_


	2. The News

_Ne me décevez maintenant, belles ailes_

 _Vous êtes ma vie, tu es mon tout_

 _On peut voler si vous croyez en mon amour_

 _Prêt à monter le vent maintenant_

 _Je suis un papillon laissant mes ailes sur_

 _Mon ami, je ne peux pas attendre de vous voir à nouveau_

 _Lâcher de tous mes soucis_

 _Faites place, je suis pressé_

 _En ce moment, il n'y a pas de temps pour rigoler_

 _Dites-moi, Oh-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Puis-je monter en flèche dans le ciel au-dessus_

 _Oh, je ne sais-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Si je vais jamais voir demain je rêve_

 _On se sent comme ma foi est dérobait_

 _a obtenu de ce cauchemar me perdre mon chemin_

 _Quand sera jamais fin_

 _Je dois rester fort pour garder l'amour va_

 _Ne me décevez maintenant, belles ailes_

 _Vous êtes ma vie, tu es mon tout_

 _On peut voler si vous croyez en mon amour_

 _Se sentant un avec le vent maintenant_

 _Je vole libre, rien ne peut me faire descendre_

 _Haute ou basse, je vais partout où vous allez_

 _Se déplacent au rythme_ _de ma propre chanson_

 _N'a pas senti cette vie depuis si longtemps_

 _Laissez sonner, parce que les mots signifient tout_

 _Dites-moi, Oh whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Peuvent-ils tendre la main comme jamais auparavant_

 _Oh, je ne sais-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa_

 _Je crois que je vais me lever et aller trouver la réponse que je suis nostalgie_

 _On se sent comme je l'ai réveillé d'un rêve_

 _Je l'ai secoué la misère_

 _Retour à mes jours sans souci_

 _Je vis ma vie et faire les choses à ma façon_

 _Ne me décevez maintenant, tremblant ailes_

 _Vous êtes mon espérance, tu es mon tout_

 _On peut voler si vous croyez en mon amour_

 _On se sent comme ma foi est dérobait_

 _a obtenu de ce cauchemar me perdre mon chemin_

 _Quand sera jamais fin_

 _Je dois rester fort pour garder l'amour va_

 _Ne me décevez maintenant, belles ailes_

 _Vous êtes ma vie, tu es mon tout_

 _On peut voler si vous croyez, oh yeah!_

 _On se sent comme je l'ai réveillé d'un rêve_

 _Je l'ai secoué la misère_

 _Retour à mes jours insouciants_

 _Je vis ma vie et faire les choses à ma façon_

 _Ne me décevez maintenant, tremblant ailes_

 _Vous êtes mon espérance, tu es mon tout_

 _On peut voler si vous croyez en mon amour_

(Daisuke's Voice)

Taking One for the Digi-Team!

 _Last time we saw our heroes, they had reunited with Osamu "Sam" Ichijouji, Ken's older brother, who has been tasked by God with looking after his younger brother. Ken's parents had passed away the previous month so drastic measures were taken to keep Ken safe and give him a good guardian or parental figure. Osamu was granted the wish to become a visible ghost and see Daisuke and his friends and visit his girlfriend soon to be fiancée Jun Motomiya, Daisuke's older sister and guardian. Daisuke's parents, like Ken's parents, passed away in a car accident, which took their lives with the Ichijouji parents, who had passed away after crashing into a tree en route to the restaurant they were meeting each other for dinner at. It was at this time that Osamu was notified of his parents' passing and he was called down to the mortal world to be a visible ghost and become Ken's Ghostly Guardian. Like Jun, who had also passed away moments before Daisuke's 17th birthday, Jun and Osamu are Ghostly Guardians to Daisuke and Ken respectively. Ken and Daisuke's parents both had a large inheritance set up for them in the banks, so Ken and Daisuke were able to settle down together and they had purchased a mansion in Durham, New Hampshire, where they met their new neighbors, Hannah Morimoto and her fraternal twin sister, Aoi Midori Wilkerson, who turned out to be Taichi's cousins. Not only did they meet them as people but also their Digimon in the process. Hannah was granted a partner Renamon, named Rika and Aoi had a Lunamon named Artemis. Meanwhile, Taichi found out about his cousins in the USA. He sold his apartment in Odaiba and together with Matt packed up their belongings and moved to Durham, New Hampshire to be closer to his cousins and they got engaged there in New Hampshire. Soon, both were wearing engagement rings with their birthstones on it. Taichi's ring was embedded with emeralds and Matt's was embedded with stunning blue and pink diamonds. Takeru and Hikari had gotten engaged after graduating high school and married immediately upon entering college. However, they were both ghosts by the time they had received their diplomas. Both of them moved to America, New Hampshire to be concise and Izzy and Joe followed suit, with Sora and Mimi also moving to New Hampshire for Mimi's new cooking show, Cooking Tricks With Mimi Tachikawa Featuring Sora Takenouchi and Daisuke Motomiya. The cooking show was also a talk show where Sora and Daisuke were cohosts and it premiered on WMUR this Sunday. Not long afterwards, Yolei and Rika got together and moved to New Hampshire as well, taking their kids with them and Takato and Henry also followed suit, moving to the same area and with Kazu and Kenta staying there in Shinjuku. Cody and his new boyfriend, a young man named Lucas Jeune Young, little brother to Silver Jeune Young and youngest son of Giovanni and Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town moved to the same area joining their comrades. Zoe and JP and Takuya and Koji as well as Shinya and Tommy soon joined them in Massachusetts, near Boston, 2 hours away from the others. Along with them, Christopher "Kiriha" Aonuma joined the crew with his boyfriend, Mikey "Taiki" Kudo and Nene Amano and her brother, Ewan "Yuu" Amano also joined the crew too. It was a Digimon Digi-Family Reunion and Marcus "Masaru" Damon and his boyfriend Thomas "Touma" H. Norstein ended up joining the party in New Hampshire as well, taking residence and planting their roots in nearby Portsmouth, New Hampshire. Soon, the entire Digidestined team from all generations gathered in the New England area and planted their roots for a new series of adventures. What new evils lurk for the Digidestined?_

Yamato's PoV

"Ne, minna-san! Ohaiyo!" Aoi shouted, calling out to the group as they pulled into the driveway of the mansion of Daisuke and Ken. Daisuke sniffed the air as he cooked the pancakes for everyone. The whole group, from all 6 seasons of Digimon and all six generations of Digimon and Digidestined were all coming over for breakfast, well, brunch more rather, since it was almost lunchtime. Daisuke smiled to himself as he flipped another six pancakes, putting them onto a large plate, setting the plate gently onto the island in the kitchen. Pouring another six pancakes from batter onto the griddle and proceeding to flip them over after 30 to 60 seconds, Daisuke flipped the pancakes soon afterwards. Daisuke was flipping the pancakes and setting them onto the plate when suddenly, a timely knock sounded on the door.

*Toc, toc, toc!* *Ding dong!*

"I'll get it!" Ken called, answering the door. Ken opened the door to welcome two young women, one dressed in bright colors with blonde hair, and the other one dressed in purple colors with lilac hair.

"Hey, Sayo! Hey, Kari! How are you two doing?" Ken asked as he welcomed them in.

"Hey, Ken-kun! We're doing fine thank you? My girlfriend here has been raving about Daisuke's noodle cart business. She wouldn't stop talking about it for days on end! Finally, we heard about the big pancake breakfast and Daisuke invited us! He even travelled to our home in Darkmoon City and handed us the invite. Kari here just wouldn't stop talking about it and she let the cat out of the bag to everyone in Darkmoon City _and_ everyone in Sunshine City as well. It became the latest gossip across both cities! Neither city would stop talking about it. Kari, did you really _have_ to tell everyone in both cities? Well, it doesn't matter now." Sayo said, sighing at her girlfriend, Kari.

"Well, yes, but only because Daisuke's old friend, Hikari Kamiya had passed away and it was her dying wish and Takeru's dying wish to have Daisuke pass the word onto me and then onto everyone in both cities. It was their dying wish. You know full well that Hikari was one of Daisuke's best friends as well as Takeru having the same role. They both wanted me to tell everyone that. I can't believe I'm saying this but who would've thought that both Seraphimon and Malomyotismon are two halves of the same whole and one in the same?" Kari said, looking at her girlfriend.

"I know it's so hard to believe. Seems like it was just yesterday those two were killed." I said, walking into the doorway. Taking off my shoes at the front hallway, I took off my coat and handed it to one of the butlers who lived and worked in the house.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _"Malomyotismon! Are you crazy?! If you kill the Child of Hope and the Child of Light, then the Digidestined will be heartbroken. Please! Malomyotismon, for their siblings' sakes, PLEASE don't kill them!" Seraphimon's half of Malomyotismon screamed._

 _"NO! I won't allow them to continue to defile the Digital World with their sexual interactions! The In-Training Digimons wouldn't stop having nightmares after they saw them first reproduce sexually! I'm doing this for the sake of the In-Training Digimons so that their nightmares go away! They became scared every night before bedtime when they first saw those two having sex! I can't allow this to continue! Not in front of the In-Training Digimon!" Malomyotismon shouted, from his half._

 _"But if you kill them then their brothers will go insane! The whole Digidestined will be heartbroken! Think of their siblings, dammit!" Seraphimon shouted from his half._

 _"But I'm trying to prevent them from defiling our world by saving the In-Training Digimons! They cannot be allowed to live for the In-Training Digimons' sakes! I'm trying to prevent them from becoming more scared than they already are, dammit!" Malomyotismon bellowed from his half._

 _"Very well then, but be aware that both of us are going to Digital Hell for this." Seraphimon growled from his half, sighing in submission. Seraphimon scowled in submission knowing that what Malomyotismon was doing was going to send them both to the Dark Ocean, or known to Digimon as Digital Hell, as punishment._

 _"DIE, HIKARI KAMIYA! DIE, TAKERU TAKAISHI! YOUR ACTIONS CANNOT BE PERMITTED TO CONTINUE! BY THE ORDER OF AZULONGMON, I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO KILL YOU TWO!" Malomyotismon shouted, slashing his claws into Takeru's shirt and Hikari's shirt, ripping into their flesh, making blood pour out of my little brother's body._

 _"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MALOMYOTISMON, YOU BASTARD! YAMETE! YAMETE! YAMETE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! THEY WERE OUR SIBLINGS! NOW, MY HEART IS FILLED WITH GRIEF AND SORROW!" I shouted, as Taichi broke into tears, sobbing heavily as his sister's eyes closed completely shut._

 _"Yamato... Please. Stop crying and. Screaming. We're. Getting what we... deserve. We had this... coming for years to us. We were having... sex and the Digimon... the In-Training Digimon... were becoming scared. So they asked Malomyotismon to kill... us. We had accepted our fates... already by the time we had been caught. Azulongmon... ordered it. For the sake of... the In-Training Digimons' emotional health." Takeru said, smiling at me as blood dripped from his mouth._

 _*kaff* *kaff* "Taichi... It's alright... We're getting what... we deserve. Judgement has decided our fates and we... accepted our fates already. There's nothing to... worry about. *kaff *kaff" Hikari said, coughing, as blood dripped from her mouth as well._

 _"Very well then. I'll... I'll miss you, TK." I said, bursting into tears, sobs dripping from my eyes as Takeru hugged me one last time before his spirit left our world._

 _"Matt, do one thing... for us. Tell... everyone about... Daisuke's noodle cart business. Go to... Sunshine City... and Darkmoon City... and tell every Tamer there... about Daisuke's business. That is our dying wish." Hikari and Takeru said in unison._

 _"All right. We'll do that. Bye, TK." I said as Tai said goodbye to his sister for the last time._

 _That was the last we saw of Kari and TK until their ghosts appeared before us as Ken spoke._

 _End Flashback_

"I still miss them, don't you Chi?" I said, looking at my boyfriend.

"Y-yeah. I do. Sayo, take this picture of them. It's in the frame in my hand. It's a gift for you to remember them by." Taichi said, handing the frame to Sayo and hugging her.

"All right minna-san! Pancakes are ready! Itadakimasu!" Daisuke called as we all shuffled into the large kitchen to eat.

"ITADAKIMASU! YOSH! IKEI!" People in the kitchen shouted, saying the Hamotzi that we all learned as little kids. All of us here were Jewish and we all celebrated Hanukkah but we, as Japanese-Americans, still said "itadakimasu" instead of the Hamotzi.

"ITADAKIMASU!" The whole gang shouted, digging into their pancakes. Everyone had a huge grin on their faces, even Takeru's ghost and Hikari's ghost as they sat down to eat. Their ghosts still lived with us but appeared at random times, loving to scare us so they could see us when they scared the bejeezus out of us and laughed at our priceless expressions.

"OISHII! These are the most delicious pancakes I've ever had!" Sayo exclaimed, swooning in glee at the goodness of the pancakes.

"Good, aren't they?" Daisuke replied, chuckling. Suddenly, Daisuke clutched his stomach in pain and bolted for the bathroom.

"Excuse me and Ken for a moment. Taichi, you come with us." I said, excusing the three of us. We followed Daisuke to the bathroom.

"Daisuke-kun, are you all right in there?" I asked, looking at Daisuke, who looked at me after wiping some bile from his face.

"Urk. I think... I'm fine... Bleargh! Ugh, okay, maybe not so much." Daisuke said, before vomiting promptly into the toilet.

"I'm going to call Sayo in here, okay?" Ken replied, looking at his boyfriend, who nodded meekly in response.

"Sayo, can you come here for a moment?" I asked, calling Sayo over.

"Sure thing, what's up?" Sayo asked, coming over.

"I think something is wrong with Daisuke, he and Taichi have been throwing up their pancakes." I said, looking at Sayo.

"Okay, give me a sec. Artemis, realize!" Sayo whispered, calling Artemis, her Lekismon into the room.

"Yes, Sayo-chan, what do you need? What is it you require?" Artemis asked, looking at Sayo.

"I need you to scan Taichi and Daisuke for something that might indicate life growing within them." Sayo whispered, looking at Artemis.

"Hai, Sayo-han. Will do. Digital life scan!" Artemis said, activating a feature she had. There was a beeping sound and that indicated that life was growing within them.

"Sayo, what does that beeping sound mean?" I asked, looking at Sayo quizzically.

"It means... your partner and Daisuke are... Pregnant." Sayo said, stuttering a little bit.

"P-pregnant? But they're male, aren't they?" Ken said, looking at Sayo.

"Hai, but males can also become pregnant. However, since their birth canals and uteruses are usually smaller than females by a few inches, their pregnancies usually last around 7 to 8 months as opposed to a female's typical 9 months. Because of this, the baby that's growing within them will be a tiny bit smaller than if they were born to female parents. This is normal." Sayo said, with Artemis nodding to confirm the explanation.

"Hai, Sayo-han is right. Males can become pregnant but their pregnancies are usually shorter by one or two months, making their pregnancies last 7 to 8 months as opposed to 9 months that females usually take." A female voice said, looking at me.

"Who are you?'" I asked, looking at the female who walked in. The female's figure revealed her blue hair with a moon hair-clip in her hair and a Digimon that looked like Gallantmon but only blue appeared, following the blue-haired woman.

"Mama!" Sayo exclaimed, hugging her mother. A green-haired male appeared next to the woman, looking at his daughter.

"Daddy!" Sayo exclaimed, hugging her daddy.

" Julia-han, Glare-han, hello!" Kari said, looking at her girlfriend's parents.

"Hello, Kari. I heard the news from Sayo. So, Taichi and Daisuke are both pregnant, hm? Well, this will be interesting." Chief Julia said, revealing herself.

"Indeed, even as a Holy Angel Digimon, I, Ophanimon, couldn't have possibly anticipated this, even in a long time." The Angel Digimon said, nodding.

"Hmm, I couldn't have possibly anticipated this either, even with my sixth sense abilities, I, ChaosGallantmon couldn't have figured this out even if I tried. The idea itself is a puzzle. A puzzle I wouldn't ever be able to figure out. Maybe Shakkoumon would be able to figure it out, but heavens to Murgetroid knows if he could figure it out, even with his wisdom combined with Azulongmon's, Baihumon's, Ebonwumon's or even Zhuqiaomon's knowledge put together. I don't know if any of them could figure it out. Even with Holy Digimon's impeccable wisdom, known widely amongst all Holy species, I have no idea if any Holy Digimon or any Digimon in general could potentially figure this out. Goodness knows if it's possible, even with Holy-type Digimon having their sixth sense or even Dark-type Digimon having their sixth sense at all, for them or any Digimon to figure it out. I'd be an Etemon's uncle if we did figure it out." ChaosGallantmon said, scratching his chin with one finger.

"Ophanimon, ChaosGallantmon, I know this is a big discovery but we should probably let those two young men come to terms with this on their own." Chief Glare said.


	3. The Revelations

Sorry about a minor confusion guys! I apparently made a small error in the categorization of this story. From Chapter 1 onwards, this is now a Bleach x Digimon Crossover. However, there will be mentions of Pokémon within the story with characters from the series making guest appearances starting from Episode 4. I will give a slight preview of Episode 4, momentarily.

 _Last time we saw our heroes, Yamato and Ken had just found out their boyfriends were pregnant from Sayo and her Dianamon, Artemis. Artemis Warp Digivolved into Dianamon to become able to detect the hidden life growing within them._

 _"Taichi Yusei Kamiya and Daisuke Nobunaga Motomiya, you two are both pregnant." Sayo and the two Chiefs said to Taichi and Daisuke._

 _"What? How the hell do they know my middle name? I thought only my parents knew that, unless..." Taichi thought putting two and two together._

 _"Mom? Dad?" Taichi asked looking at Chief Julia and Chief Glare._

 _"Yes, my dearest Taichi. It's truly us. You were kidnapped as an infant by the Yagami family who raised you as their own son. Truth be told, Kari was also kidnapped from us as well, but she is now here alongside us as a ghost. Honestly though, you were truly born in the Digital World, in Darkmoon City's hospital. Chief Glare at the time was still my fiancé but he was still your father. We were just preparing to have our wedding when suddenly, a mysterious cloaked figure appeared in Darkmoon City and whisked you away to the home you called Odaiba in the past. The mysterious cloaked figure, she appeared again three years later and kidnapped Hikari, right under our noses while we were asleep. Glare was in a rut when he found out that you were gone. Ophanimon herself however, was only a mere Gatomon at the time but she tried to calm Glare down but your father was just an absolute trainwreck during the time he found out both his son and daughter were both kidnapped. But the minute we thought all hope was lost, we were blessed with my birth of fraternal twins, your sister Sayo and her brother Koh. Sayo and Koh were beautiful young children, polite and graceful and kind in many ways, but they were rumored to have known about your kidnappings earlier, well before they were born, and were blessed with the ability to speak, walk and to use the toilet even before they turned 1 week old. This is because they are prophets of Azulongmon and Azulongmon gave them his blessings to have those abilities. Taichi, my son, I am so happy to see you. How relieved I am that you're alright and alive and well. When we tried to confront the Yagamis, they were dead. The police told us they were shot by the government for kidnapping a child of a respected government officer, that being you. The government told us the police killed them on an order by the FBI Japan branch's BAU leader to kill the Yagamis under any means necessary. The Yagamis, Taichi, Hikari, were your kidnappers, not your parents. But I am so glad you are alright, Taichi. Hikari, it's good that you're a ghost and we can see you but please, try to behave yourself and not cause any mischief for us." Chief Julia said._

 _"Yes, mama. Momma, I'm so happy to see you again. You have no idea how happy it makes me to find out you're okay. It scared me being the false child of the Yagamis. They were mean and abusive to us. Every morning, we'd get beatings, every afternoon when we got home from school, we were subjected to verbal torture, and every night, they'd rape us before we went to bed. Even on the weekend, we wouldn't be able to play with our friends. They forced us to eat food from a bowl on the floor, they'd make us wear kinky outfits and they'd fuck us senseless and rape us until we were so tired we'd fall asleep until we'd wake up being told to do chores like cleaning the toilet or the shower and tub with a toothbrush we were rarely allowed any free time. We weren't even able to attend school properly and we got beatings when we got any grade less than an A-. We got D- on our grades on a weekly basis, all because they wouldn't let us study and do our homework. We were essentially forced into a life where we were personal sex slaves. Hell, we weren't even able to attend school period. Usually TK or Matt would drop off our assignments after class and would leave right after, except when the Yagamis were out on a long date night and out for really long vacations, which happened a lot, but whenever they were home, the Yagamis were brutal to us. TK and Matt usually helped Taichi and I recover from these wounds which had often inflicted blood and we were in the hospital a number of times but TK and Matt usually helped us out by letting us stay at their places indefinitely. It was three years ago when the Yagamis were killed. It was sweet justice." Hikari said, crying into her mother's shirt._

Julia's PoV

I smiled as I stroked Hikari's ghostly hair, with my hands able to gloss over the ghostly hair smoothly. As a Psychic, I was able to touch ghosts without going through them. Hikari cried as I smiled, stroking her hair and comforting her as she cried. "Shhh... Hikari Mizore Kamiya, calm down. It's alright. I'm here now. Mommy's here to stay for good now. The Yagamis will no longer hurt you. Your real parents are finally back. Glare and I are finally home to protect you." I said as Hikari wiped her tears and Ophanimon walked up to her and Gatomon.

"Gatomon, you have no idea how ChaosGallantmon and I are so happy to see you alive. When you were kidnapped, honey, I feared the worst. Gatomon-chan, I'm just happy you're alright, my daughter." Ophanimon said, hugging her daughter.

"M-mom? Okaa-chan? Okaachan!" Gatomon said, leaping into her mother's arms.

"Agumon, you have no idea how happy your mother and I are to see you, son." ChaosGallantmon said, hugging his son.

"D-dad. Ojiisan! There's really no need to go that far! I'm a grown Mon now!" Agumon complained as ChaosGallantmon ruffled his scales with his free hand, putting down his shield and spear and taking a human-like form.

"Not to your old man you're not. You're still my son, regardless of whether or not you're a child Mon or a grown adult Mon. You're still my little boy. I have every right to ruffle your scales like this." ChaosGallantmon said in his human-like form.

Agumon growled before turning into a human-like form as well.

"RAWR! I've got you now, ojiisan!" Agumon said as he pounced on his father in his human-like form.

"Oof! Okay... That's gonna leave a mark. Wow, son, when did you get so strong? You overpowered me and I'm a mega adult Mon. I'm amazed that you were able to pin me to the ground." ChaosGallantmon said laughing.

"Honey, never mind your dad. He's just playing with your brother. You have no idea how he gets when it comes to his own kids even when they're grown Mons." Ophanimon said, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, I know, okaachan. It's just like old times. Before we were separated from Taichi and Hikari. It's just like they never left us and we were always there but they were gone up until 3 years ago. It goes without saying, that when the Yagamis were killed, all those years ago, when they graduated from high school with just barely passing marks, that's when we finally reunited with Taichi and Hikari as their Digimon. It was after high school that the Yagamis were killed. It's pretty obvious that those two were able to escape from them during their first two Digital World journeys. Luckily, the Yagamis were always out of the house, well... almost always. There were times they were home and they put on the act of being kind and loving parents. Agumon and I were lucky enough to be able to see through their façade. I was actually one of the people who helped capture and kill the Yagamis. Being a Cat Digimon has its advantages, I guess, with cats being natural hunters and all that. I guess my feline instincts kicked in at just the right time, ne, okaachan?" Gatomon said, looking at her mother.

"Yes. It does have its advantages. I remember when I was a young Gatomon, much like yourself and ChaosGallantmon was still a BlackGuilmon. Mm, I remember the day we fell in love as if it were yesterday. It's like you were there. I was older than your father by three Digiyears and one Digimon Stage. He was a young BlackGuilmon but I was a Gatomon, having just Digivolved from a Salamon. Though, I must say, that I'm not pleased you tried to work for Myotismon. You knew full well I warned you against it and yet you disobeyed me. That was when you and Kari were still young though, you were a Digiteen at that point, damn Digiteenage rebellions. You were sixteen years old in Digiyears so I'm not surprised at your Digiteenage rebellion, so I guess the saying, "c'est la vie" is in effect here. Luckily you came to your senses and it's much too late to punish you now, but then again, you had already redeemed yourself by the time Apocalymon attacked and you had Digivolved into Angewomon and you were also very successful in redeeming yourself three years later, so it goes without saying, you've redeemed yourself from those actions already. I'm still not happy about that, Gatomon-chan." Ophanimon said to her daughter.

"And okaachan, I'm aware of that but I've managed to redeem myself and besides, it was one of those Digiteenage rebellions so I had gotten into a catfight with you and dad over something stupid and it goes without saying, Patamon was right. Hanging about with Mummymon all those years did bring bad luck and Wizardmon's death helped me realize that sooner. I should've known that Myotismon was using me. That bastard. He played me for a fool when I was sixteen. He promised me freedom and control over the Digital World and the perfect world I'd only dreamed of in my sleep. To think that BASTARD was using ME, making me a PAWN in his plans for his own evil means, that bastard sure had it coming when Daisuke and Ken helped kill Malomyotismon a few weeks ago. It goes without saying, that TK's death and Kari's death was well-deserved as a double-sided punishment for both Myotismon and TK and Kari so it goes without saying that they both learned their lesson. In the end, Kari and TK are with us as ghosts that live with Daisuke and Ken and hey Taichi and Yamato visit a lot too, so it's not too big a deal. I'm not gonna fuss anymore over it." Gatomon said, sighing.

"Aww damn it! I'm hungry again!" Agumon griped as Gabumon poked him with his horn.

"Jeez, didn't you JUST eat? You baka! You keep forgetting you just ate a few hours ago! Hold it in until lunch!" Gabumon and Gatomon scolded.

"Pfft... Fine..." Agumon scolded.

"Agumon, watch your tongue. I won't you have you swearing all day. Gatomon can get away with it because she's three Digiyears older than you. Honestly, Gatomon was born before you were, even though you are Taichi's Digimon. Taichi may have been born three years before Hikari, but you, you were born three years _after_ Gatomon. That's why she can get away with it." Ophanimon chided, reminding her son that he's the youngest contrasting the birth timeline of Julia and Glare.

Agumon sighed, realizing his okaachan was right. ChaosGallantmon then spoke up, realizing something.

"Now, Ophanimon-chan, let's give him a rest with that stuff. He's a grown Mon now. That's something that proves he's ready to live the way he wants. He can curse if he so wishes to but he mustn't make a habit of it. Let's not forget that he's 18 Digiyears old, not 13 Digiyears old, let alone 3 Digiyears old. He's a fully mature adult Mon. He's fully grown. We no longer have any jurisdiction over this kind of ideal anymore. It goes without saying that Agumon is now an adult and we don't have any right to scold him for cursing like a sailor anymore. We lost that right when he turned 18. And that was three years ago. Kari and TK are both 18 now and they are married. If our tamer's youngest child is married, then I think it goes without saying that we have no right to scold him for his language anymore." ChaosGallantmon said to his wife, looking at her sternly.

"ChaosGallantmon, you're absolutely right. How could I have forgotten that?" Ophanimon said, looking at her husband.

"It's alright, love. We're nearing our forties now. You were merely 17 when you had Gatomon and just barely 20 Digiyears old when Agumon was born. I think it's pretty clear that as a young 14 Digiyear old Digimon, that was the beginning of our journeys. Honestly, the fact that we were both in our teens when the children were born, that's reason enough to figure that out. Besides, Digimon age slightly faster than humans but not that much faster. You're actually, actually _we're_ actually almost in our late forties, it goes without saying that as the children have grown, we must grow as well, as parents." ChaosGallantmon said, reminding his wife that they were very young but mature sexually when they had their children.

Sayo looked at me with a crazy twinkle in her eye, making me think _oh shit_. That's when I knew it was showtime.

"Sayo, I hate to tell you this, but when Taichi was born, your mother was only sixteen whereas I was eighteen. You were the result of a teenage pregnancy and you and Sayo and Koh are all fraternal _triplets_ , meaning you were born at the same time, and you three were the result of a teenage pregnancy. It was foolish and a mistake to have your mother go through that at such a young age, but then again, we had both graduated college at a very early age and we were both at the point in time where we thought we were ready to have children." Chief Glare said. I all but nodded as Chief Glare spoke.

"Dad, how could you not reveal this to me until right now?" Sayo said, stammering.

"I wasn't sure you'd be ready to hear this when you were sixteen so I wanted to wait until you, Taichi and Koh were all 21. Now, that time has come and it has become important even more so now than ever to break this ice now rather than leave this secret in the grave." I said, looking at Chief Glare who simply nodded.

"Dad, mom, you... you bakas! Shame on you for revealing this now rather than earlier!" Sayo shouted at the both of us.

Taichi said nothing as Koh looked at his sister to try to help calm her down. Kari took her girlfriend's hand and went into the master bathroom and started a nice hot bath for the two of them and Sayo started to cry as she realized the terms of her birth.

Episode 4: Preview START!

Taichi's PoV

The minute I walked into the room, I swear I almost saw stars. There, sitting in a pair of armchairs, were the Beasts of the Sunne and the Moone in _human_ forms! I couldn't believe my eyes and I thought this was only a hallucination, a mere mirage! I was in disbelief to see a young female with hair the color of the night sky that literally had stars sparkling in her long wavy hair. The young woman had purple hair that literally had stars in her hair color, and they sparkled and glittered like diamonds in the sky, her magenta eyes looked at me with a kind and loving expression before nodding at the young orange haired man beside her. The orange haired young man had sapphire eyes but had pieces of the galaxy, stars in his very hair and they glittered in his hair. They were more like streaks of the galaxy and I saw them turn towards me, the woman lifting her purple galaxy patterned glasses over her face and the man sitting up straight as he had clearly been asleep before the woman nudged him with a psychic finger. Clearly, the woman and the man were ESPers and they had psychic powers. The woman stood up and corrected her sports bra's position around her chest and looked at me. The man stood up straight a little bit lazier than the woman's elegant style but corrected his loose tie and he pulled up his pants because the woman pointed to his boxers with a psychic finger and the man blushed wildly in embarrassment.

The woman looked at me before speaking.

"Dear, we have people in the house besides us. Go fix your belt." The woman said in a sweet and crisp voice.

"Yes, love." The man deadpanned, as he quickly trotted over to the bathroom and corrected his belt.

"Taichi, dear, I'm so sorry you had to see that, Apollo isn't always conscious about his pants." The woman said.

"It's okay. Who are you?" I stammered.

"Taichi, your father and I also have the ability to take the forms of Solgaleo, The Sunne Pokémon and Lunala, The Moone Pokémon and we are actually their incarnations in human form. Long ago, the Beast of the Sunne and the Beast of the Moone were born into this world, but they couldn't last very long without finding a human to be their incarnation. People theorized that Solgaleo and Lunala each had a take a human form with a human as their host by the end of the night of the full moon of each century. Every century, a new host would be selected to be the reincarnated human forms and they would be blessed by the deities the ability to transform into the Beast of the Sunne and the Beast of the Moone. According to Alolan legend, the Beast of the Sunne and the Beast of the Moone were said to live amongst humans in their human forms. However, once every harvest moon, the two would reveal their true forms to those people, Trainers or normal people alike, who are pure of heart. Those who had tainted hearts were cursed by the Beast of the Sunne and Beast of the Moone to have terrible nightmares that would slowly drain their life energy over time, quickening their time of death. Granted, the curse made death come quicker to those two. Taichi, you, Hikari, Koh and Sayo were blessed with our reincarnations when you were born. You were blessed with their powers when you were born. But it is late tonight so I shall see you in the morning and tell you more then. Off to bed Taichi. Good night." Julia said, smiling.

"Good night, mom." I said yawning and I dragged myself upstairs to my room where Yamato was waiting patiently for me in bed.

Preview FIN

 _With the news of Taichi's unusual birth circumstance, it's unclear what Taichi has known about his birth and his upcoming pregnancy. Koh is fine with the news but Sayo is having a bit of trouble coming to terms with this properly. How will the trio take the news about this event when it's come out of the blue to become apparent to the trio? Find out on the next Connection: Ghostly Guardians! Only on Fan Fiction Network!_


	4. The First 69

Author's Note

Hey everyone, yamatomattkamiya here. I'm so sorry I haven't updated my fanfics in so long. Life has been busy and has kept me on my toes without a doubt. Now, today's chapter will actually feature a lemon featuring Daisuke and Ken doing the 69 position twice before fucking each other, once with Ken topping, the second with Daisuke topping. This is my first time writing a blowjob sex scene and also my first time writing a sex scene with the 69 position. I hope you all enjoy today's long awaited chapter.

Warning: Lemon, Position 69, blowjobs and swearing galore in here. Reader discretion is advised. If you don't like this stuff, don't read it and hit that back button in the top left corner of your browser.

Disclaimer I own neither Digimon or Bleach. I do own my Burst modes for ChaosGallantmon and Ophanimon.

Daisuke and Ken: Without further ado...

All: ON WITH OUR SHOW!

Last time on Connection: Ghostly Guardians, Tai and Kari discovered that they're both descendants of Solgaleo and Lunala who have chosen their dad and mom, Glare Lightwood and Julia Darkmoon as their hosts. Tai and Kari are shocked to learn that the Yagamis are _NOT_ their parents but rather their kidnappers. Hearing the legend of how the two Pokemon were born into this world, and how they were unable to stay in the realm of humans for very long without a human host so Julia and Glare were chosen to be hosts to the Sunne Pokemon and the Moone Pokemon. From that day on, Tai, Koh and Sayo have all begun rigorous training with not just Digimon but Pokémon as well so they could prepare themselves for their destinies. Kari's training to become the next in line to become the next host for Lunala was just about to start this morning.

Kari's PoV

About 3 and a half years have passed since Tai, Koh, Sayo and I all discovered from mom and dad that we're all the next in line to be hosts to Solgaleo and Lunala. Since then, training has become rigorous with breaks in between the courses of the week. Taichi was taken off the training roster so he could prepare for his pregnancy which would last for about 3 and a half years, given he was the son and descendant of a Legendary Pokémon, namely Solgaleo. Daisuke's training was similar and he would have the DNA and gestation period of most legendary Pokémon, 3 and a half years. Of course, mom and dad, had their partners revert to Rookie form and showed us how to Biomerge Digivolve. Granted, we also had Digimon data inside of us, all of us and we were well aware that our kids would be part Digimon, part Pokémon but also part Human.

"Kids, watch us closely now, you'll want to pay close attention to the Biomerge Digivolution process. Biomerge activate!" Glare said, flipping his Digivice into the air. Julia nodded and mimicked her husband's actions.

 _*Biomerge Digivolution*_ _"BlackGuilmon Biomerge to... ChaosGallantmon! ChaosGallantmon! Mode change! *Modo chenji! Midnight Mode! *Midonaito Modo!*_ Julia shouted.

 _*Biomerge Digivolution* "Gatomon Biomerge to... Ophanimon! Ophanimon! Mode change! *Modo chenji! Emerald Deity Mode! Emerualdo Megami Modo!*" Glare exclaimed, his voice changing to become more feminine and lithe._

"Kids, that was what is referred to as Biomerge Digivolution. In some worlds, it's called Matrix Evolution, or Matorixu Eboryushon. Or Matorixu Shinka. The meaning should be simple. Do any of you know what it means?" Julia said as ChaosGallantmon Midnight Mode.

"Matrix Evolution. Shinka is the base term for Evolution in Japanese so Matorixu Shinka is a pretty simple translation of Matrix Evolution." Ken spoke up, replying.

"Well done Ken. Can anyone tell me what the Biomerge forms you'll gain are?" Glare asked as Ophanimon Emerald Deity Mode.

"Well, from what I know of LadyVeemon has 3 Biomerge forms she can use. Those being, LadyImperialdramon Fighter Mode, Dragon Mode and Paladin Mode, LadyUlforceVeedramon and of course, LadyMagnamon. LadyImperialdramon Paladin mode was also the founder of the Royal Knights and LadyUlforceVeedramon and LadyMagnamon are her sisters and were inducted later on. Of course, GoldRapidmon was granted status merely a few years ago." Daisuke replied, sitting up straight.

"Well done. Ken, what about your Digimon's Digivolutions?" Julia asked as ChaosGallantmon Midnight Mode.

"Well, he has Leafmon, Minomon, Wormmon, Stingmon, JewelBeemon and rumor has it he has two possible Mega Digivolutions, similar to Veemon. Those being TyrantKabuterimon and GrandisKuwagamon. He can switch between them through Slide Digivolution. Or Surido Eboryushon. Biomerge Digivolution can be translated to Baiomajieboryushon. Or more literally Biomerge Evolution or alternatively Baiomajishinka, depending on the dialect of Japanese you speak." Ken said looking at his senseis.

"Alright, class is over for the year We'll resume lessons next September. Have a good vacation everyone." Glare and Julia said, smiling.

 _*RING!* "School's out!" Daisuke shouted and everyone in the school cheered too._

PoV Daisuke

"Ken-kun, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked, smirking mischievously.

"Hell. Fucking. Yeah!" Ken replied, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Ken, I never thought I'd hear you swear as we're walking out of school." I said, smirking in surprise.

"Well, long gone is the good boy everyone sees me as. I'm reinventing my image to be a lot more rebellious, Daisuke. You wanna come on this wild ride with me?" Ken asked, smirking.

"Thought you'd never ask, love. Let's go home." I said, putting my helmet on and helping Ken with his helmet and turning on our motorcycle. The engine roared to life and we sped off to the mansion we lived at and grinned. About 20 minutes later, we arrived at our mansion and Ken lead me upstairs to the bedroom. Ken smirked as he stripped me of all my clothing, and I wasn't even wearing boxers. I smirked as I mimicked Ken finding out he wasn't wearing boxers either. Ken looked at me curiously before pausing.

"Daisuke, want to do a position 69?" Ken asked, looking at me seductively.

"Three words. Hell. Fucking. Yeah!" I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, I'll be on top, you'll be on the bottom. I don't want you to put too much strain on our children." Ken replied.

"Fair enough." I replied, rolling onto my back. Ken slowly but carefully lowered himself onto me and he took my penis in his mouth. I took his penis into my mouth as well as he lowered himself onto me. We sucked on each other's penises, peeling the skin as we sucked each other as we felt pre-cum gradually building in our bodies. There was a tingling feeling as I felt Ken swallowing my penis whole and Ken felt me swallowing his penis whole and pre-cum continued to build. Suddenly, our bodies tingled with warmth and I spurted my white hot gooey cum into Ken's mouth and Ken spurted his white hot gooey cum into my mouth and we swallowed each other's cum easily, not even spilling a drop.

"Fuck, Ken, that was fucking amazing." I said, swearing that we had to do this again really soon.

"Agreed, how about we rest a little bit before we do another position 69 and this time you can be on top and I'll be on the bottom?" Ken replied, looking at me.

"Sounds good to me." I said, grabbing some milk from the mini-fridge in our bedroom and took out two bottles.

"Daisuke, how'd you know that if we drink milk before we have sex that you'll release more cum?" Ken asked, looking at me.

"I did my homework. I watched plenty of porn as a teen and also read plenty of porn fanfics. I learned from there." I replied, smirking.

"Wow, I knew you were smart but I had no idea you were this smart. Bottoms up!" Ken said as we unscrewed the lids of our bottles.

"Cheers!" I said, clinking my glass bottle with his.

Within ten minutes, we had downed our bottles of milk and I flipped Ken onto his back and leaned over him. He took my penis in his mouth as I lowered myself carefully onto him and we began to suck on each other's penises once again and peeled the skin as we felt pre-cum build up in our bodies again. There was a tingling feeling as we felt each other swallowing the other's penis whole and Ken swallowed the penis roughly as he sucked on it more and I swallowed his penis roughly again and sucked on it more. Then, our bodies tingled with warmth and I gasped before speaking.

"K-Ken! I'm going to cum!" I screamed, spurting more white hot gooey cum into Ken's mouth as he gasped.

"M-me too Daisuke! Ah! Hah, hah, hah." He screamed spurting more white hot gooey cum into my mouth as we sat up panting. Our penises slid from each other's mouths and I smirked before speaking again.

"Okay, Ken, now that we've done a double position 69, do you want to fuck?" I asked, looking at Ken.

"You bet, Daisuke." Ken replied as he inserted his penis into my anus and thrusted starting at a slow pace.

"Move, Ken-kun!" I screamed as I felt the agonizingly slow pace of his thrusts.

"Gladly!" He replied, picking up speed.

He was smirking as he continued thrusting into my penis faster and faster as I felt my anus tighten around his penis, squeezing his penis to death.

I tingled with warmth noticing Ken was tingling with warmth too.

"Gah! I-I'm going to cum!" Ken screamed loudly and spurting cum into my mouth as it splattered on my stomach, face and chest.

"Urk, m-me too! I'm going to cum!" I screamed loudly and moaned spurting cum into Ken's mouth as my cum splattered on his stomach, face and chest.

"Daisuke, that was... Fucking awesome! I can't wait to do it again!" Ken said, looking at me and grinning.

"Agreed! I can't wait to do it again either!" I replied, yawning.

"Look at the time, Daisuke. I think we should hit the hay now." Ken said, yawning.

"I think so too, Ken. Oyasumi. Aishiteru, ma chérie." I said in response, yawning.

"Oyasumi, Daisuke. Aishiteru, ma chérie." Ken replied yawning.

With that, we spooned each other as Wormmon and LadyVeemon came into the bedroom and tucked the covers under us before joining us in bed. Our penises were still deep inside one another as we fell sound asleep.


End file.
